1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit board layout systems, particularly, to checking dimensions of copper traces designed on the board.
2. Description of Related Art
In designing layouts for a printed circuit board (PCB), a collection of lines connected at least two electronic parts together is called a net. The net is composed of at least one copper trace, called a cline segment, connected between the electronic parts. The nets are classified as a point-to-point type and a non-point-to-point type based on the amount of the connected terminals. The net connected with two terminals is a point-to-point type, and the net connected with at least three terminals is a non-point-to-point type. A point of the non-point-to-point type net disposed on at least three cline segments is called branch node. A collection of cline segments set between a terminal and a branch node adjacent to the terminal or two branch nodes which are adjacent with each other in the connection relationship are called a branch. The length of the branch must be less than a predetermined length, and the user has to manually check the length of the branch which is complex and time consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.